Please, be my Princess
by White Blossom
Summary: Sakura is a princess of the Kinomoto kingdom. She is being forced to marry the prince of their enemy kingdom, so there will be peace. But what happens when meets a servant with messy brown hair.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

An: Okay to start I am from America so I'll be using some Japanese name and some American names from the series. I'll tell which one ill be using below, so there won't be any confusion.

Syaoran Li/Li Showron: Syaoran Li

Tomoyo Daidouji/Madison Taylor: Madison Taylor

Sakura Avalon/Sakura Kinomoto: Sakura Kinomoto

Aiden Avalon/Fujitaka Kinomoto: Fujitaka Kinomoto

Julian Star/Yukito Tsukishiro: Julian Star

Tori Avalon/Touya Kinomoto

I haven't decided if anyone else from the show will show up yet. If they do, I'll tell you what name I'll use then.

**Prologue**

"You're highness, is there something I can do for you?" the servant asked the prince. "Where is my father? I need to talk to him," Mark replied. "His majesty is in an important meeting," she answered.

_I can't believe this! I need to talk to him!_ Mark stormed back to his bedroom. When he was in the market place that today, he discovered that the beautiful Princess Sakura is to be married in a little over a year. She will be turning sixteen years old on her next birthday. He didn't know she was already fifteen. He thought she was only thirteen or fourteen. He was just happy that his kingdom's laws were different than others, or he would have had to marry on his eighteenth birthday. Instead, he will have to marry on his twentieth birthday.

Mark was never happier with the laws of his kingdom. He is eighteen right now.

He wasn't exactly happy when he found out that Princess Sakura is a year older than he thought. He was _furious_!

He never thought for a second that his father would agree to him marrying the princess of their enemy kingdom. He knew exactly how to convince his father to let him marry her.

Mark couldn't help but smile at the thought of marrying the beautiful princess. He never saw the princess before, but he heard a lot of stories of how beautiful she always looks. He was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door at the door. "What!" Who would dare interrupt his thoughts of his princess?

A servant hesitantly stepped through the door. "The king is out of his meeting, your highness," the servant said. "Where is he?" Mark sharply asked. "In the throne room, your highness. He is waiting for you."

Mark quickly walked out of the room without another word. It didn't take long before he reached the throne room. As soon as he walked in, he saw his father sitting on the throne. "Mark, I was told you have something important to discuss with me," King Alex said to his son. "Yes, father." King Alex nodded for his son to continue.

Mark decided that he was going to make his announcement without any stalling. He knew his father wouldn't take it kindly.

"Father." Mark paused. "I want to marry Princess Sakura." Mark braced himself for his father's outburst he knew would be coming. "WHAT!" Alex jumped up from his throne and stormed to his son. "Are you crazy! She is our enemy! You will have nothing to do with anything from _that _kingdom!" To say Alex was outraged would be an understatement.

Mark inwardly flinched." Father, just listen to me." Mark paused for his father to calm down. "Think about it. If I marry Princess Sakura, there would be peace between our kingdoms. You know that the Kinomoto kingdom is the largest and richest," Mark tried to reason.

Alex thought about what his son was saying. His mouth finally widened into a grin. "I am proud to call you my son," Alex said. "First thing in the morning I will send a messenger to the Kinomoto kingdom." With that, Alex walked out of the throne room.

Mark walked to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

He lied in bed thinking. He just wanted the princess. He didn't care about peace. _That _was just a bonus.

**TBC…**

AN: I know that was boring, but remember it's just a prologue. Chapter one will probably be Sakura centric.

R&R please! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll type chapter one. It's already started.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

AN: I'm really surprised I got as many reviews as I did for the prologue. I didn't think it was that good. Don't expect a lot from this chapter. It's mainly deals with Sakura's memories.

**Chapter one**

Sakura was rudely awakened from her peaceful sleep. She could hear the gentle voice of her best friend trying to coax her out of dreamland.

Disappointed, Sakura sighed opening her eyes. She was having a wonderful dream. She forgot most of it. However, she could remember that she met someone loved her. _Really _loved her. Not just because she's a princess.

She was snapped from her thoughts when her best friend gently shook her shoulder to get her attention. She looked out the door leading to her balcony. The sun was just barely up! She turned back to her friend. "Madison, why did you wake me up at the crack of dawn!" Sakura exclaimed tiredly.

"Your father told me to wake you. A messenger from the enemy kingdom has arrived. He says he has something important to discuss with you," Madison explained. Sakura nodded her head getting out of bed. "Did you already pick out an outfit?" Madison just nodded pointing a lovely white lying on the back of a chair. Matching pink and white shoes lay in front of the chair. "Want me to get your bath ready?"

Sakura nodded walking over to her dress. Madison disappeared into the bathroom. Sakura turned around to see Madison walk out of the bathroom. "Your bath awaits you my princess," Madison said playfully. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. "Why do you always speak to me like that when we're alone? You're only required to speak to me formally when we have guests from another kingdom." Sakura walked into the bathroom. "I know it annoys you, that's why," Madison said before she closed the door.

Sakura started undressing. She stepped into the large bathtub, sinking down into the warm water. She leaned back against the wall. Her chin was touching the water.

She couldn't help but remember back to when she met Madison.

**Flashback**

Thirteen-year-old Princess Sakura was looking through her closet for something appropriate to wear. She finally decided on a baby blue dress with a pair of shoes a shade darker than the dress. She was excited about dinner. A prince from a neighboring kingdom, Touya's best friend, was invited to have dinner with them.

_Everyone, including Julian, knew about Sakura's crush on him. You would have to be blind not to notice._

_Sakura hurried out of her room and down the hallway. She rounded a corner and ran into someone. She looked up into a pair of gentle eyes. She knew she must have been a new servant, because never saw her before. The girl looked to be around her age._

_The girl looked at her. She saw the nice dress, and knew immediately that she was the princess. She helped Sakura apologizing. When Sakura was finally standing again, she realized that she was waiting to be dismissed " You're dismissed." The girl curtsied and hurried down the hall._

_Sakura started walking towards the dining room. She wasn't very exited to see Julian anymore. She was too busy thinking about the servant girl. She noticed that she wasn't panicking like other servants would have._

_Sakura snapped back to the present when she walked into someone. She looked up at Julian staring at her. She blushed. " I-I am sorry."" It's ok Sakura. Why don't we go eat?" Sakura nodded._

_She didn't talk much at dinner. Before she knew it she was walking back to her bedroom. She was shocked when she stepped through the door. There, standing in the middle of her room, was the girl she met earlier. "What are you doing here?" "I am your own personal servant," the girl answered._

**End flashback**

Sakura sighed. It didn't take long to discover the girl's name. She questioned Madison that day. She asked why she didn't fear punishment. "You're eyes," she had said. "When I look into your eyes, I could see that you were kind. You don't think you're better than everyone that's below your rank." Sakura had never been happier. Sakura and Madison became best friends quick. Sakura even gave her bedroom right next to hers.

When Sakura talked to her father, she discovered he knew she would like Madison.

Sakura realized the water was getting cold. She quickly washed herself. After washing her hair, she stepped out of the bathtub to dry off. She quickly got dressed and stepped into her bedroom. She knew Madison was supposed to help her dress, but she preferred to do it alone.

Sakura saw Madison standing next to a little stool in front of a fancy mirror, brush in hand. Sakura walked over to her and sat down. Madison ran the brush through her friend's shoulder length hair. It didn't take long to finish. Sakura only liked wearing her hair down, letting it frame her face. It didn't matter how she wore her hair. She always looks beautiful. She would put her up on certain occasions.

Sakura stood up and turned to her friend. "Are you coming with me?" "Of course," Madison gently replied. She knew her friend was nervous. The only time the king ever wakes his son and daughter this early is when he tells bad news.

Sakura smiled thankfully at her friend. She left her bedroom and walked down the hallway, toward the throne room. Sakura stopped right outside the entrance and took a deep breath. Sakura walked in, Madison still following. The sound of her heels connecting with the marble floors echoed throughout the spacious room.

She finally reached the two thrones on the other side of the room. Her father sat on the larger throne, Touya standing at his right side. On Fujitaka's left side sat a slightly smaller, more feminine looking throne, where her mother would be sitting if she were still alive.

Sakura looked at her brother. She could tell he was just as nervous as she. "Sakura, now that you're here I can tell you the news," Fujitaka said. She was becoming even more nervous as the seconds went by. Her father sounded nervous yet relieved. This was bad. The only time he ever sounded like that was when he tells them something that would be good for the kingdom, but at the same time would be bad news to them. Sakura gulped.

"Sakura, I know you're not going to like this. Early this morning I received a message from our enemy kingdom. We're going to travel to the kingdom right after breakfast." "What did the message say?" asked Touya. Fujitaka sadly looked at his son. "King Alex wants Prince Mark to marry Sakura. If they marry there will be peace between our kingdoms. I am thinking about accepting." Fujitaka quickly looked back at his daughter when he heard a thud and Madison's scream.

**TBC…**

AN: There you have it. I know that it's really boring but I promise it will get better. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

There's another person from the series with different American and Japanese names.

Layla Mackenzie/ Kaho Mizuki- Kaho

Chapter two

Sakura woke up to the sound of her brother yelling. She could hear her father trying to calmly talk to him. Sakura looked over toward their voices. Madison was sitting in the chair next to the bed, watching the two men. Sakura reached over and tapped Madison's arm. Madison gasped turning her head to the princess. The two men still didn't notice her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, barely above a whisper. "You don't remember?" Sakura shook her head. Madison sighed. "Your father is making you marry…" Madison's sentence trailed off. That was all it took. All of her memories in the throne room came rushing back.

Sakura sat there in a trance. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Sakura slowly turned her head towards her father and brother. Fujitaka was still calm. Sakura burst into tears. Fujitaka and Touya looked at her in alarm. Touya rushed to his sister and pulled her into a hug. Sakura buried her face in his chest. Sakura could sense her father right behind Touya. "You-You lied to me! You promised I could marry who I wanted!" Sakura's screams were muffled by her brother's chest. Fujitaka sighed. "I know, Sakura. But if you marry Prince Mark, there'll be peace between our kingdoms."

"She's too young to marry at all," Touya snapped.

Sakura continued to sob into his chest. She never thought she would actually be happy that he's overprotective. Fujitaka sighed. "She'll be sixteen on her next birthday."

Fujitaka looked at Madison. "Have the chef fix some breakfast for Sakura." Madison hurried to the kitchen. Fujitaka turned back to his daughter. "After you're done eating, you will pack enough for the month. After you finish, we will leave." Touya looked at his father. "I'm going too!" Fujitaka shook his head. "No, you have to stay with Kaho. She's do any day now."

"She can go with us!"

Fujitaka shook his head. "Kaho is on bed rest. If she goes, she could go into labor. There wouldn't be anyone there to deliver the baby," Fujitaka tried to reason. "Can Madison come?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka nodded. "She already packed."

Sakura's sobs turned into hiccups. Madison walked in with a tray of food. Fujitaka and Touya left. Sakura slowly ate. She was trying not to start sobbing again. Madison saw this. She slowly started to rub her friend's back. "It'll be okay, Sakura. Maybe you'll like him." Sakura shook her head. "NO! I will never like him! He's our enemy! He probably wants to marry me because my family has so much power…" Madison was just barely able to hear the last part. Sakura pushed away the empty tray. Madison picked it up. "Start packing. I'll be back shortly to help," Madison said walking out the door, tray in hand.

Sakura sighed, getting out of bed. True to her word, Madison returned quickly. "Sakura, why don't you change into a nicer dress?" Madison asked her friend. Sakura shook her head, continuing to pack. "Why not? That's one of your everyday dresses." Sakura looked at her friend. "That's exactly why I'm _not_ going to change. I don't see why should change for a man I don't love." Madison sighed. She helped Sakura pack.

They walked to the main hall, where Fujitaka and Touya stood waiting. Touya hugged his sister while Madison put their bags into the carriage. "I know you're upset. Kaho thinks father is making a mistake, too," Touya whispered into her ear. Sakura nodded slightly, getting into the carriage. Her father was already inside. Madison got after her friend.

Sakura just sat there as the carriage started to move. She was determined not to talk or look at her father for the whole journey.

Mark was searching his closet for something to wear. A couple hours earlier the messenger returned with the king's approval. He was excited to finally meet the beautiful Princess Sakura. He finally decided on an outfit and turned around. He saw his personal servant walk out of the bathroom. He gave a low bow. "Your bath is ready, your highness." "Leave," Mark ordered walking pass him.

The servant sighed, walking out of the room. He was just happy he didn't have to stay and help him dress. "Hey, Syaoran!" Syaoran looked at his friend. A boy with glasses walked up to him.

Syaoran started walking again, his friend walking next to him. "What do you want, Eriol?"

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked. Syaoran glanced at him. "Gardens. I want a little peace and quiet before the princess gets here."

Eriol nodded. "I know what you mean. It has been hectic around here ever since the messenger returned. If the princess is anything like the stories, she'll _never_ like Mark." Syaoran nodded his agreement.

Eriol and Syaoran walked the rest of the way to the gardens in silence. Syaoran walked over to a cherry blossom tree. He sat down, resting his back against the trunk. Eriol sat beside him.

"Do you think she's as beautiful as they say?" Eriol quietly asked. Syaoran shook his head. "Of course not! No one can be _that_ beautiful. She probably isn't as kind as they say either. Royalty is _never_ kind to their servants. You can say one small word and they'll beat you to an inch of your life." Syaoran's eyes clouded over as the memories came rushing back.

Eriol sighed. "Not everyone is as cruel as Mark," Eriol explained.

"Maybe not. They still wouldn't treat you like a friend." Eriol nodded his agreement.

They sat there in silence until Syaoran spoke up. "I'm going to be her servant while she's here."

Eriol looked at his friend strangely. "But I heard she'll be bringing her personal servant." Syaoran nodded. "Her servant will be fixing her bath and choosing her clothes, or anything else inside the room. I'll be bringing her breakfast and making her clothes get washed, or anything else outside the bedroom. Mark is hoping that if he gives another servant, she would be more willing to marry him."

Eriol nodded in understanding. "That's okay, he never did like you. I'm sure she'll treat you better." Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Come on, the princess will be arriving any minute now.

Syaoran nodded standing, his friend following. They walked back to the palace. Everything was completely quiet. The only people still in the hallways were the servants preparing the guestrooms.

Eriol and Syaoran quietly walked to the throne room. They managed to slip with no one noticing they were late.

Soon a man walked in with a beautiful young woman following him. Another young woman followed closely behind the first. Syaoran stared at the beautiful young woman. Syaoran leaned over and whispered into Eriol's ear. "Eriol, remember when I said no one could be as beautiful as the rumors say?" Eriol nodded silently. "I was _very_ wrong." This time Eriol nodded in agreement. Syaoran didn't realize that his friend looking at the young woman with long, dark hair.

"My dear princess," Mark paused. Sakura just stared. Why did her father agree to such a thing? It was obvious that this man was evil. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him take her hand. She watched as he lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

Syaoran smiled seeing the disgusted look that crossed her face. Eriol saw it too. Mark was the only one in the throne room that didn't see the look.

"I have a personal servant for you, princess."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I have my personal servant with me."

"I see that. He will escort her to the servants' quarters. There, he will explain how it will work."

Sakura furiously shook her head. "She will get a room next to mine. The servant your giving me will be on my other side." Mark sighed. He could see the determination in her eyes. "Fine, she will be right next to your room."

Syaoran smiled. He was going to like this princess after all. "Come here boy!" Syaoran rolled his eyes before stepping forward. "This will be your new servant." For the first time, emerald met amber.

**TBC…**

AN: Syaoran is finally in the picture! I know a lot of you wanted to see him, so here you go. Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
